poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Bargain Bonanza
Bargain Bonanza is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Kanashimi and her ancestors participate in a game show called Bargain Bonanza and are pitted against Team Cooler. Plot Part One (At the Farm Division, the sun is rising...) Saffron: (Narrating) Ah. the Puppy Pound's Farm division. a pound where peace and quiet is a 96% chance. On this day, I came to visit my ancestors with Cooler, my adopted siblings, Winky, Rosy, and Tony. (Cooler, the PoundRaizers, Winky, Rosy, and Tony enter.) Tony: So, how do feel about visiting your ancestors, Saffron? Saffron: I kinda feel excited. (grabs something from Her pocket and pulls out a photograph of Kanashimi, with Lucy, Rusty, Candy, Mandy, Andy, Randy, Tandy, and Sandy.) I wonder how they're doing...? Cooler: They're doing fine, Saffy. Tony: By the way, which name do you prefer: Kanashimi or Saffron? Saffron: I'm originally named Saffron, and I'm sticking with it. Good memories. (a flashback of Saffron looking at the sky as She sees Lucy and Rusty's Six pups starting to freeze, and She gives Her cape to keep the pups warm. The Pups smile and thanks her. The flashback ends) Good times. Tony: I'm sorry, Saffron. Saffron: what for? Tony: When I asked you which name you preferred, you sound kind of upset. (Hugging Saffron) I'm sorry if I insulted you. Saffron: Hey, It's okay. (Candy notices Saffron) Candy: Saffron. (tells Her siblings) Hey, everyone! Saffron's come back! (The Six pups swarm Saffron harmlessly.) Saffron: You Six have grown well. Where are Your parents? Sandy: Mom and Dad are currently at a unit auction, for Their anniversary tomorrow. They'll return tomorrow, too. Saffron: Your Parents' anniversary is tomorrow? Andy: Saffron, It's alright. Saffron: I didn't realize it was tomorrow. and I... (inhales and exhales.) Ok. I'll just draw something like Rusty and Lucy hit by Cupid's arrows at the neck and shoulder, and They'll remember Their first meeting in a thought cloud. Cooler: Saffron, I have a suggestion. Saffron: What's that? Cooler: DOGTV is hosting a new game show called Bargain Bonanza. Saffron: Bargain Bonanza? What's that? Cooler: Here. I'll show you.(Changes Saffron's TV channel to 15, where it shows contestants wearing silly costumes, winning prizes, and avoiding the Swooce.) That's Bargain Bonanza. Some of my friends and I are going to participate on the show. Would you like to participate? Saffron: If it means getting an Anniversary gift for Gramps and Granny, then Yes. so long as These Six come along. Candy: Really, Saffron? Tony: But You'll each need a silly costume, and try to be original as possible. what will You dress as, Cooler? Cooler: Probably as a Kabuki actor. All I need to do is get six more of my friends and I'm good to go. What are you going to dress up as, Saffy? Saffron: I was saving money in hope of making these costumes for the Pups beside Me in the event that a video game convention would be near the farm division. (shows pictures of Candy as a Jester, Andy as a Renaissance Painter, Mandy as a martial artist, Randy as a Mad Scientist, Tandy as an Angel, and Sandy as a Space Alien Pup.) Ta-da! (To the Six pups.) and I'd like Your input. Tandy: Sure, but what are you gonna dress up as? Saffron: I'm thinking... a Mobster. (singing) with a cool-looking fedora. Candy: Saff, Did You just sing? Saffron: Sorry. I got carried away. Cooler: Might I suggest a Opera Ghost? while holding a Keyboard and a hot dog tray? Saffron: You know... That's comedic! It's settled! Opera Ghost it is. Cooler: Your Gramps and Granny will be real surprised to see You and the others on TV. Saffron: Word! but what's so bad about a-- what do You call them, a Swatch? Cooler: It's Swooce, Saffron. Saffron: Oh. What's a Swooce? Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's